bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katheryn Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = March 23, 1977 | last = March 23, 2017 | spinoffs =''Glory Days'' | family = Fox | alias = | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Fox Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Magazine editor Fashion journalist Founder/CEO of Beauté Noire CEO of Fox Creations | spouse = Sterling Fox II (1953–1980) Terry Grayson (1984–1986) C.C. Cooper (1984) Victor Ryan (1988–1989) Gordy Mitchell (1990–1991) Dante D'Angelo (1993–1996) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–2007) Dan Ingram (2009–) | romances = Charles Ashton Johnny Mitchell | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Vanderbilt | adoptivemother = | adoptivemother = | stepmother = | stepfather = Asa Vanderbilt (until 1979) John Mitchell (1980–84) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Elijah D'Angelo Xavier Fox | daughters = Whitney Fox Amelia Grayson | adoptivesons = | lsons = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Fox III Brandon Fox Adonis Grayson Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox | granddaughters = Marina Grayson Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Katheryn "Kay" Fox-Ingram ( Shepherd) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the main antagonist in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, Katheryn is one of several core characters in the adaptation series. Katheryn is introduced as a fashion designer and business associate of Terry Grayson. Throughout Katheryn's history, majority of her storyline focuses on her feud with supermodel Amelia Kane. The feud is ignited by the revelation that Kay's husband Sterling Fox II raped and impregnated Amelia as a teenager, making Amelia the biological mother of Kay's youngest "son" Sterling "Stone" Fox III. The reveal makes Kay a widow and also destroys her relationships with her oldest children Whitney and Elijah who want nothing to do with their father's legacy. Katheryn is determined to keep Amelia away from Stone as well her fashion house, Fox Creations. The rivalry comes to a head when Amelia is presumed dead in 1987 and Kay takes the news harder than expected. It climaxes in 1993 with the revelation that Amelia is Kay's biological daughter, the result of Kay's affair with crime lord Dante D'Angelo. By the time of Kay's retirement in 2017, she and Amelia have forged a strong bond. In addition to her complicated relationships with her children, Kay is known for her various marriages, majority of which occurred for business purposes as Kay spends years trying to secure majority ownership of the company as Sterling doesn't leave it to her in his will. Katheryn's marriages to Dante, Gordy Mitchell, her childhood friend Charles Ashton and Quentin Spencer prove to be the character's few attempts at finding true love. Unfortunately, the marriages are plagued by Kay's meddling or Dante's sometimes lethal attempts to win her back, and Kay protecting him. When Kay is presumed dead in 2008, she falls in love with former attorney general Dan Ingram and they marry in 2009. In 2017, the couple retires together and leaves town. Storylines 1970s In 1977, fashion designer Katheryn Fox and her husband Sterling II attend the wedding of Nicholas Grayson and Yolanda Robinson as a show of good faith to Kay's longtime friend and business associate Terry Grayson. They have recently signed a contract for Terry's construction company to build the company's new headquarters downtown; as part of their deal, Katheryn designs Yolanda's wedding dress. While they appear as a united front, the marriage is strained because of Sterling's broken relationships with their three children. A reluctant Katheryn attends a community service program with her teenage son Xavier and befriends Mark Brooks whom she later hires as her personal chauffeur. Kay later hires Amelia Kane — the daughter of her late estate manager as a favor to her widowed mother Cynthia. Meanwhile, Kay is furious to learn that her oldest son Elijah has eloped with his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Katheryn is shocked when Xavier orchestrates a surprise visit from her estranged mother Jennifer Vanderbilt and her husband Asa. Kay is irate to learn of Sterling's scheme to trick Amelia out of her shares in the company — which she inherited from her late father. In 1978, Katheryn hires Gary Crane to seduce Amelia and trick her into signing over her shares. Later, Kay welcomes Eli and his new wife Marley but she is irate to learn he has left college to be a photographer. Katheryn must play peacemaker between Elijah and Xavier due to her husband playing the two against each other because of Sterling's disapproval of Elijah's fashion design aspirations. The family dysfunction briefly subsides when Elijah and Xavier orchestrate an anniversary party for their parents in November 1978. The couple's estranged daughter Whitney also crashes the party and tries to trick her father into granting her access to her trust fund but Kay stops it. Katheryn orders her daughter to prove herself if she wants access to her trust fund. Kay panics when Xavier reveals Whitney's plans to trick Gary into marriage in exchange for Amelia's shares. She follows them to Las Vegas and reluctantly grants Whitney access to her trust fund to stop the marriage. In actuality, Kay is hiding that Gary is Sterling's illegitimate son. Gary marries Amelia in March 1979 and together they oust the family from the company. Though Kay doesn't blame him, Elijah is riddled with guilt upon realizing that he unknowingly gave Amelia his signature on a legal proxy but Sterling disowns Elijah. However, Gary and Amelia reluctantly rehire Kay to help finalize their partnership with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency to launch a modeling campaign where the company recruits amateur models for their shows and ads. In the summer of 1979, Xavier is injured in a car accident that kills his best friend Channing Cooper, Jr. and Sterling rejects her to focus on work, Kay drowns her sorrows in alcohol. Ironically, it is Amelia and Elijah that convince her to go to rehab. 1980s Katheryn returns in early 1980 and is shocked to realize how much she's missed: her stepfather Asa has passed away and Jennifer has been left homeless as she is disinherited her due to her affair with Reverend John Mitchell, Mark Brooks is actually her presumed dead childhood crush and new stepbrother Johnny. Kay later hires young business executive Montel Porter to run the company while she focuses on Sterling's mayoral campaign. Elijah appeals to Kay about putting him on the design team at Fox Creations but Sterling is staunchly against it. Later, Katheryn and Cynthia help Amelia deliver her daughter Emily when they get trapped at the office during a snow storm. In May 1980, Kay is forced to cancel a photo shoot when Amelia suddenly skips town after her Emily's death. Kay is horrified when a deranged Amelia resurfaces and forces Sterling to admit to raping her as a teen and she stabs him. On his deathbed, Sterling reveals that their youngest son Sterling "Stone" III is actually Amelia's biological son. Kay runs Whitney out of town when she turns to drugs and her daughter-in-law Marley accuses Kay of being a bad mother. Meanwhile, Katheryn is furious to learn that her husband has left controlling interest in the company to Terry. After Terry refuses to sell her the company, Katheryn concocts a plan to steal it out from under him. Kay also does her best to poison young Stone against Amelia though he refuses to believe Amelia would kill his dad. Realizing he isn't adjusting well, Kay sends him to therapy. Suspicious of the child's fair skin, Kay does a paternity test and blindsides Eli and Veronica with the news that Matthew is not Eli's son. Stone's behavioral issues persist leading to Kay shipping him off to boarding school after Christmas. Amelia resurfaces looking to claim her son and but Kay refuses her access to him. Katheryn and Johnny grow closer and are engaged by Christmas 1981. She convinces Johnny to extend the engagement while she works her charm to obtain the company shares from Terry. In early 1982, Katheryn is reunited with former lover Dante D'Angelo and he wants to rekindle their romance but she rejects him. Later that year, Cynthia reveals that she has breast cancer. In 1983, Johnny had grown tired of waiting for Katheryn and demands that she marry him or else he is leaving. Kay refuses, Johnny calls off the engagement and skips town. Katheryn is shocked when a sickly Cynthia tells her Amelia is adopted and presents her original birth certificate. Kay is so shocked by the revelation that she suffers a stroke. Ironically Amelia finds her and rushes her to the hospital where she learns Cynthia doesn't have long. Later, Amelia, who has recently married Terry's son fires Katheryn from her position as president of Fox and threatens to bankrupt the company unless Katheryn allows her to see Stone. In March 1984, Katheryn successfully tricks Terry into marriage in Las Vegas infuriating his ex-wife Valerie. He demands an annulment but she refuses unless he signs the company back over to her. Kay is ecstatic to see Whitney but tricks her into a drug test to make sure she is clean. In May 1984, a desperate Katheryn stages Terry's death and locks him away in a mental hospital in England in order to regain control of the company. During her visits with Terry, Katheryn recognizes one of the patients as her estranged father Walter. Walter seemingly doesn't remember her but Jennifer quickly realizes he is lying. Walter confesses his regret for abandoning his family and begs Katheryn to let him back into her life. Kay is later shocked to learn she has another grandson from old friend Liza Donovan. Xavier had impregnated Cooper heiress Kelly and she was forced to put the baby up for adoption. Katheryn confronts Kelly's controlling father C.C. Cooper about stealing her grandchild. However, C.C. claims the child died shortly after birth and he comforts her. Meanwhile, Xavier returns home but Kay has decided not to tell him about his dead baby. Katheryn offers the handsome Xavier a job as the face of Fox's new men's line, Sterling Xavier. C.C. soon proposes to Katheryn and they marry in October 1984 only for Terry to escape the hospital and reveal himself. Katheryn's actions turn Xavier off and he puts distance between them just as he becomes involved with the youngest Grayson child, Vivian. Terry is set to have the marriage annulled and have Katheryn arrested when Nick is killed in a car accident. Katheryn calls a truce to comfort her old friends and even her former rival, Amelia -- Nick's widow. Realizing how short life can be, Katheryn invites Walter into her home. In the meantime, Dante resurfaces and Katheryn feels obligated to tell him that Xavier was his son. He thanks her and wants to pursue a relationship but she rejects him again. After her stepfather John passes away, Katheryn comforts Jennifer and also moves her back into the mansion. Katheryn sets out to orchestrate her parents' reunion but Walter suddenly becomes very ill. Katheryn is furious when Walter calls out for Amelia with his dying breath. A grieving Katheryn finds comfort with Terry despite their disdain for one another. Though they are both hesitant, Katheryn and Terry agree to give their marriage a try and Terry gives her back control of the company. Throughout the summer of 1985, Katheryn and Terry are at odds due to her support of Xavier and Vivian's engagement and she agrees to design Vivian's wedding gown. Katheryn also hires Xavier as the new vice president of the company so she can spend more time with her family. Kay is shocked when she walks in on Xavier and Kelly in a romantic embrace. Xavier confesses that Greta Lamont's son Brandon is actually his son. His tryst with Kelly is part of the reason C.C. had sent him away. Xavier wants to reveal himself to Brandon but isn't sure how he will take it. Katheryn advises him to get ahead of story before it comes out in the press first. However Xavier is too late and someone leaks the information to the press on July 4 at Kay's annual party. Terry files for divorce angry with Kay for not warning him so he could protect Vivian. In September 1985, Katheryn meets her grandson Brandon for the first time. Katheryn convinces Vivian to give Xavier another chance using the memory of Xavier, Vivian's first love. Despite Xavier and Vivian's union in November 1985, Terry still plans to go through with the divorce. Fortunately, Katheryn retains ownership of the company and she decides to take Fox Creations public. In 1986, Katheryn takes an interest in the designs rising fashion designer Walter Clarke. She invites the designer to a meeting and is shocked to discover the designer is her son, Elijah. Kay wants Eli to join the design team but he rejects the offer as he doesn't plan on sticking around long. Katheryn is ecstatic when Elijah decides to stay in town having discovered he has a son, Rocky Ingram. Kay urges Eli to get custody of the boy but he refuses. However, she convinces him to change his mind about the position at Fox. But her hopes are dashed in July 1986 when Amelia takes advantage of a distracted Katheryn and steals control of the company once again using Xavier to do it. Katheryn finds comfort with Gordy Mitchell. In April 1987, Amelia is presumed dead and the board of directors rehire Katheryn as CEO and she fires Xavier and he cuts her off from Brandon. Katheryn designs a wedding gown for Liza's police chief daughter Emma Donovan who is set to marry club owner Dodger Lockhart. In May 1987, Katheryn is in attendance when Dodger and Emma's wedding is interrupted by the police arresting him for the murder of the late Ethan Ryan. Ethan's father, mobster Victor Ryan is infatuated with Katheryn as the only woman ever capture Dante's heart. Katheryn gets off on the attention from Victor but Dodger tips off Katheryn about Victor's plans to use her company for his money laundering scheme. To save the company, Katheryn and Xavier team up to work with Emma and the police to obtain information to send Victor to prison. Katheryn and Xavier continue bonding and she designs the wedding gown for his new wife Cherry Eldridge. After Cherry's gives birth, Katheryn and C.C. send them on an extended honeymoon and agree to watch over Brandon. Katheryn soon discovers Victor's plans to kill Xavier having discovered he has been spying on him for the police and Katheryn appeals to Victor on her son's behalf using his children as leverage. Victor agrees to spare Xavier's life in exchange for Katheryn's hand in marriage upsetting Gordy. Fortunately, Katheryn is saved from having to consummate the marriage when Victor's volatile son Rowan Ryan crashes the wedding reception in a drunken mess. Meanwhile, Katheryn convinces Gordy to play up their break up to keep Victor from being suspicious. Victor's daughter Penelope St. John comes to town and voices her disapproval of her new stepmother. Katheryn discovers that Cherry and Rowan had a one-night-stand and she forces her daughter-in-law to submit to a paternity test for her unborn baby which confirms that Xavier is indeed the baby's father. However, Katheryn does some snooping and discovers that Cherry has paid a lab technician to forge the results. Katheryn confronts Cherry at her July 4th party in front of Xavier and forces Cherry to confess the truth – Rowan is her baby's father. Xavier is furious at his mother for humiliating him and cuts her out of his life – and Gordy comforts her making Victor jealous. In November 1988, Dante crashes Victor's birthday party, takes several of the guest hostage and professes his love for Katheryn. Victor's illegitimate son Dino Antoinelli interrupts Dante's plans when he starts a brawl with Rowan and Dante. Weeks later, Dante sneaks into the mansion and ask Kay to run away with him but her son Eli discovers them together and pulls a gun on Dante. Elijah is about to shoot Dante when Katheryn reveals that they are father and son. Katheryn then has the marriage to Victor annulled assuming the danger has passed because Victor is preoccupied with his own family drama. Meanwhile, Xavier is upset about the potential danger Cherry is in and makes plans to leave town with Cherry and the baby once she gives birth. Katheryn convinces him to hold off on his plans after Dodger Lockhart ends up dead at Rowan's hand. Katheryn gets shot after Rowan's botched hit on Xavier leading to the 16 year old Stone's return in May 1989. Katheryn convinces Stone to stay in town to help with her recovery and so he can get to know his brother Xavier. The brothers hit it off immediately but the happiness is short lived due to Xavier's murder in July 1989. Victor and Rowan taunt Katheryn over her son's death, and she swears they will pay. Kay is the prime suspect when Victor is murder in October 1989 but she is quickly exonerated. 1990s In 1990, Penelope tells Kay she has evidence that will get Rowan convicted for Xavier's murder. However, Penelope is killed before she can get the information to Katheryn. An irate Katheryn gets blackout drunk and goes on a rampage. The next thing she sees is Gordy standing over Rowan's lifeless body. A murder investigation ensues and Jennifer scared for her daughter's safety convinces her to elope with Gordy in May 1990. Jennifer and Elijah later get Katheryn to agree to outpatient treatment for alcoholism. * 1993: Amelia discovers she is Katheryn's biological daughter and faints. * May 1998: Katheryn discovers a letter from Sterling III to Amelia in which he gifts Amelia his half of the Fox mansion * July 1998: Amelia discovers the letter and sues Katheryn; the judge orders Katheryn and Amelia to share the house. Dante moves in with them to recover from his brain surgery. 2000s 2010s Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Fox, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born on July 17, 1935, Katheryn is raised as the daughter of Walter Shepherd and his wife Jennifer. While her family doesn't have much money, Kay has big dreams and Walter encourages her daughter's positive thinking. When Katheryn is 9, Walter walks out on his family and Katheryn blames her mother for not being a good wife. As a teen, Katheryn falls in love with Charles Ashton, a private school student from a wealthy white family and they plan to run away together. Jennifer warns her daughter that his parents would never allow it and and Kay is devastated when his parents marry him off to another woman. Kay discovers that Jen told the Ashtons about their relationship and starts acting out. Katheryn meets the wealthy Sterling Fox II at age 17 and loses her virginity to him. Kay learns she is pregnant and is about to put the child up for adoption when Sterling proposes and they marry after her 18th birthday. They have four children, a daughter Whitney (1954), and three sons, Elijah (1958), Xavier (1961) and Sterling Fox III (1972). Early in their marriage, Sterling discovers his wife's design talent and convinces her to start selling her clothes. By the mid 1960s, Fox Creations has become a national brand selling in the top department stores. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . References